guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Pious Light
Overpooooweerrrrrd — Skuld 08:44, 30 July 2006 (CDT) I can see the Rof spam right now. --Arbegas 17:54, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Watch the Dervish take over the role of stance tank. Between this, Avatar of Dwayna and the innate Mysticism you could basically stand there and spam enchants and heals on yourself. >> Kessel 01:35, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'm hoping that Nightfall will include counters that weren't in the PVP event. My guess is there will be more enchantment-punishing skills for Rangers, Necros and Mesmers, rather than just removal skills. Removal doesn't hurt a Dervish that much, but Melandru's Arrows will pretty much always do bonus damage on them.Labmonkey 09:30, 18 September 2006 (CDT) You know, you can use this after Vital Boon and at 16 Earth Prayers it heals for 297. That's a huge heal spike for a non-monk character. Just wanted to point that out. --Whizkidos 18:28, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :I think even after the nerf to this skill (max health of 126 at 16 Earth Prayers), that it will help to alleviate that PvE bane we all know, when forming parties. I am of course referring to "the monk wait" How many times have we seen this msg? - "GLF 2 Monks then we go (6/8)". With this skill and a few other dervish, paragon, and ritualist skills, any PvE group can take the hench healer (or preferably monk hero) and 2 of the 3 professions I mentioned. Each person can use any build they like, taking only 1 or 2 support skills. I think these new skills will greatly improve the group survivability rate with hench instead of live monk(s). --Shadow Lord 09:46, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think you're assuming henchmen are worse than they actually are. —Aranth 04:36, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, no, I'm not. I think that hench have their limitations. I personally use hench quite a bit. I do most missions with people, but I hench almost all my quests in both Tyria and Cantha; including The Villainy of Galrath. I think hench are better than many players. They are more consistant and have better reflexes. And one of the most important things about hench is this: hench don't quit! Even with a 60% dp. These days, I count the missions where someone doesn't quit, the exception. --Shadow Lord 21:22, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Well the thing is, Heroes are going to go a LONG LONG way toward combating those kinds of problems anyway. A good Hero monk or two, well-prepared, will hopefully make such issues obsolete. Arshay Duskbrow 22:59, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :::::The nice thing about heroes is you can even bring them on the quests where the hench of the area are far too lousy. Last Day Dawns, anyone? Kessel 02:33, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Hmmm... I haven't tried that yet. Good idea. --Shadow Lord 11:39, 27 November 2006 (CST) Dervish Monk This creates an impressive recursive energy loop for a Dervish/Monk. A healing focused D/Mo could couple this skill with a low cost, fast casting, low recharge time monk enchantment (such as Guardian, which has a recharge time of 2 seconds), to gain energy while perpetually healing the party. Since the 2 seconds would be the bottleneck, in under 15 seconds (with good timing) a D/Mo with 15 Mysticism could dish out 600 points of spot healing to others and 75 to itself with no energy loss. WOW! If only there were a Dervish enchantment with a similar low cost and 2 second recharge time.--Token Cleric 20:53, 9 January 2007 (CST) :600 HP in 15s is poor time efficiency when you consider monk heals like ZB or heal other will do 150-200ish in a single cast when you include divine favor. Being free is nice, but often spending 3.5s to use this and an enchantment (including aftercasts) isn't. --Fyren 21:30, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Understood, but the difference is that Monks eventually wear out. I probably should have said 600 every 15 seconds, with no end in sight. Of course, energy management can keep a monk going, but that takes time and more skills. With only 2 skills, the D/Mo can perpetually heal for 120 every 3 seconds. I'm making a build around it now, and I'll post what I find if it performs well (it's going to take some time, though, to get a dervish up to speed and through Nightfall and Factions).--Token Cleric 07:52, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Baed self heal.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:31, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Dervish/Mesmer Healer 3 words: Mantra of Recall This signet and Mantra of Recall add up to perpetual healing. Has anyone tried this?